


Girl Talk

by Just_here_for_a_laugh



Series: Wonderful Week of Women [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bonding, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friendship, Girls Bonding, Ice Cream, Oneshot, Periods, There's a solid chance I screwed up the timeline on this and I don't care, Women Being Awesome, batfam, batgirls, batkids, batsisters, girl talk, role model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_here_for_a_laugh/pseuds/Just_here_for_a_laugh
Summary: The Batsisters don't have very many outlets to talk about certain gender specific problems they run into. Diana helps change that
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Cassandra Cain & Stephanie Brown & Diana Prince, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon
Series: Wonderful Week of Women [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Girl Talk

Diana was sitting in the Watchtower lounge, quietly looking at the stars. This was her favorite part of monitor duty; the screens she’d pulled up from the room’s remote hub access port hummed around her against the silence of the Tower. Up here all alone, just her and the wide cosmos, it was one of the only times when she felt as though she were exactly where she was supposed to be.

  
She heard the faint whirring of the zeta tube and smiled. As much as she enjoyed the solitude she was always pleased to see a member of her team. She turned around and was greeted by an unmistakable silent step and essence. She smiled warmly.

  
“Hello Bruce.”

  
“Hello Diana,” Batman said pleasantly, voice modulator doing nothing to hide the soft smile in his tone. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to his friend. Looking around to do one last sweep ensuring they were alone, he took off his cowl and relaxed.

  
“How are you tonight?” Diana asked. A soft chuckle next to her quirked up the corner of her mouth.

  
“I’m about the same as always,” Bruce said, “tired, confused about a case, Tim and Damian started a kitchen fire, everything as it always is.” Diana hummed,

  
“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
“No, I wouldn’t,” Bruce grinned. He shifted slightly and looked at Diana. “That’s actually why I’m here.” Diana raised an eyebrow expectantly, encouraging Bruce to continue. “It’s about my girls,” he elaborated, ducking his head ever so slightly. “They’re amazing, and I love them more than anything, but sometimes I just- I don’t know- I feel like I have no idea what I’m doing. Most of the time it’s exactly like it is with the boys, but sometimes I’m just out of my depth. I don’t know what to do about being embarrassed to take a purse to the bathroom or how it feels to be looked down on because of my gender. I want to help but I know anything I say won’t have the right weight to it. And I worry because what else do they go through that they don’t tell me about, don’t come to me with because they know I won’t be able to help, or think I won’t understand?” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, “I just want to be there for my girls when they need it.” Diana put a hand on his shoulder.

  
“You are a good father Bruce, and a good man. You want what is best for your girls. How can I be of help?”

  
“I was hoping you could talk to them, go out for milkshakes or to your museum or horse...archery...jousting…” Bruce tried awkwardly. Diana couldn’t help but laugh.

  
“Horse archery jousting?” she mocked. Bruce chuckled defeately and turned his head from its position of embarrassedly resting in his hands to look up at her.

  
“You do have some very interesting training techniques,” he laughed in his defense. “It doesn’t matter what you do, I just want them to be able to talk to a woman they trust enough to open up to. Seriously Diana, I don’t know anything about women, not really, but you know more about women than anyone I’ve ever met. And it wouldn’t hurt for them to spend the day with a female role model either.” Diana smiled.

  
“It would be an honor Bruce,” she told him. “And besides, I am quite fond of them. I would love to take them out for horse archery jousting,” she quipped, lightly punching Bruce’s arm. A deep chuckle and a soft thank you filled the air before the silence returned and the two friends sat quietly, contently looking out at the stars.

  


  


  
The girls were making their way out of the parking structure on their way to the museum. Barbara rolled her eyes fondly, listening to Steph jump and skip circles around Cass excitedly explaining her latest idea for her sister’s Black Bat costume.

  
“And you can put a grappler into your utility belt, the hook’ll be tiny but the thrust will provide enough velocity that it’ll break concrete and catch in the scrags left behind, and the tensile strength would of course be the same as- ooh! I bet if we weave the line tighter we can cut down on the thickness and make the housing even smaller!” Steph chattered. Cass chuckled quietly and Barbara called over her shoulder with a laugh,

  
“Come on guys, keep up, we’re supposed to meet Diana in ten minutes.” The two girls jogged up to Barbara’s position ahead of them.

  
“Hey man it’s not our fault,” Steph joked, “you’ve got wheels. Everybody knows going in a vehicle is faster than going on foot.” Barbara laughed and shoved the blonde lightly. Steph grinned. “Why are we meeting Diana anyway?” she asked, looking at the other girls. Cass and Barbara both shrugged.

  
“I’m not sure,” Barbara admitted, “B just said she wanted to see us. It didn’t sound bad but he didn’t say anything else.”

  
The girls got to the museum a few minutes ahead of schedule and went into the lobby. Soon enough, a door opened on the far wall and out walked Diana Prince, hair smoothed back into a chic updo and heels clicking on the marble floor resolutely. She flashed the girls a smile as she approached and hugged each of them.

  
“Hello! It’s so nice to see you,” she said, looking at each of them. The girls each returned the greetings and then looked to one another.

  
“So...” Steph started, “what exactly are we doing here?” Diana smiled even wider.

  
“I thought you girls could use a day out away from the boys club. A ladies’ day, I believe it’s called.” Surprised, the three girls grinned. As much as they loved their family, a day on the town without them, and with Wonder Woman no less, sounded fantastic. Sensing their excitement, Diana grinned. “Come,” she said, “I know a wonderful little ice cream stand. It sells the best frozen treats in all the city.”

  
The four headed down to the stand and grabbed some cones before finding a place to sit down in the park across the street.

  
“You were right,” Barbara moaned, “this is the best ice cream in the world.” Steph hummed in agreement and Cass’ nod let them know that she too concurred.

  
“It’s my favorite place to stop after work,” Diana said before stage whispering, “I have a bit of a sweet tooth.” The four laughed together before settling into an easy sense of quiet as they watched the people around them. “So,” Diana said after a while, “how have you girls been? I haven’t had the opportunity to visit Gotham in a while and you know how much of a sharer Bruce is.” The three chuckled.

  
“We’ve been okay I guess,” Barbara said. “Not much of anything big happening.” The others nodded.

  
“Oh, Cass won the science fair,” Steph piped up. Diana turned to the young girl with pride.

  
“That is wonderful!” she grinned, “congratulations! What was the subject of your project?”

  
“Genetic mutations in local plant life” she signed with a smile. Diana nodded proudly.

  
“That’s a worthy project. If you’d like to show me at some point I would love to see your findings.” Cass grinned and nodded. She had really enjoyed the project and the chance to show off her work to someone she admired so much was not an opportunity she would pass up.

  
They talked about what had been going on in their lives since the last time they had all seen each other, laughing at anecdotes of mischief and misadventure and chatting about the difficulties of superhero and everyday life. After a while Diana sighed happily.

  
“It is so nice to spend time with sisters. This is what I miss most about my home, talking and laughing with women I trust.” The other girls nodded.

  
“It really is nice,” Barbara agreed. “The guys are great and all, but I wish we got to do this more.”

  
“Yeah,” Steph agreed, “like, I love them, but there are some things I just don’t want to talk about with any of them, even Alfred.” Cass hummed in affirmation.

  
“Like what?” Diana asked, seeing an opportunity.

  
“Well, like when somebody at school says my makeup is too thick and I’m just doing it for attention when really I don’t care who pays attention to what’s on my face; I put it on cause it’s fun and I like it. But if I tell B that he’ll just say something like ‘well if you don’t care what people think of your makeup why does it bother you when they say something about it?’ and like it’s not about that, you know? It’s about people assuming that I’m doing something for them that I’m doing for me.” Diana nodded in understanding.

  
“Yes, I know the feeling. It’s hard when others assume that your actions are for their benefit, and it is only worse when you are a woman,” she agreed. “So if you cannot talk to your family, who do you talk to about these problems?”

  
“Usually Cass and Babs,” Steph answered, “especially Babs if I need advice, cause she’s been through most of it already you know? And come out on the other side.” Cassandra nodded and Barbara smiled to herself, a bit of pride in her face. Diana turned to Barbara.

  
“And who do you go to for advice on issues like these?” Barbara shrugged.

  
“I’ve got some friends I go to, civilians mostly, college roommate,” she chuckled to herself, “I even asked Harley for advice one time when I was bringing her in. Honestly I work a lot of the ‘girl things’ out on my own.” Diana frowned slightly, clearly thinking.

  
“I imagine that is not easy.” Barbara shook her head and smiled somewhat sadly.

  
“Not really, no. I get by alright but it’d be nice to have somebody who knows every aspect of my life, Barbara and Oracle, that I could talk to who gets the struggles. My dad is pretty good about most things and he tries his best, but there are just some things he won’t ever get. Same with B and the rest of them. Like, I tried to talk to Dick about a jerk professor I had who asked me in front of everyone why I was bringing my purse to the bathroom, and he asked why I didn’t just say something snappy like ‘cause my uterus is self destructing professor, would you rather I bled out on the floor?’” Steph cracked up laughing.

  
“That’s exactly what Jason suggested when he heard me complaining to Bruce about a guy in my class who did that. It’s so funny to see their face, why didn’t you do it?”

  
“Cause I didn’t want to bring attention to it.” Barbara said, “I get that that works for you, and I’m not embarrassed about having a period, but I don’t like talking about it with people I don’t know.”

  
“It is uncomfortable,” signed Cass, “to answer personal questions from people who don’t know any other personal information about you. And we should not have to.”

  
“That’s fair,” Steph conceded.

  
“Cass is correct,” Diana said, “it is none of their business, and that is what you should tell them.” She looked sternly at the girls. ‘The next time that someone does something like this, say in a loud voice ‘it is no concern of yours, nor any of your business,’ and leave without another word. You do not owe them any explanation, and any further attempt that they make to request information is a direct violation of your own privacy and extremely rude. Anyone else in the room with any sense will see that immediately once you have already declined to elaborate.” The girls nodded, and Barbara spoke up.

  
“Thanks Diana, that’s actually really helpful.” Diana smiled.

  
“Good, I am glad to be of assistance, both now and in the future.” She looked at the girls. “Do you all carry cell phones?” she asked. When the three told her that they did she nodded resolutely. “Good. I want you to have my phone number, my personal one, not just the number to my Justice League communicator. Feel free to call me or text me at any time that you need advice or if you would just like to chat.” The girls tried to keep cool but Diana could sense them fluttering with excitement.

  
“You don’t have to do that,” Barbara started, but Diana cut her off.

  
“I want to,” she smiled. “I enjoy spending time with you and I am as in need of support and friendship from my sisters as you. I would like to be better friends with you all, if you would have it.”

  
“Of course!” they all replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. Diana laughed.

  
“Fantastic,” she answered. “Now, I would be remiss as a hostess if I only gave you sugar and no real sustenance, so what do you say we go have lunch? I know a lovely little Italian restaurant with a habit of overstocking on breadsticks,” she grinned. The girls beamed at her and laughed.

  
“What are we waiting for, let’s go!” shouted Steph. She jumped to her feet and bounded off, leaving the rest of the happy women giggling in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! There aren't enough fics about the batgirls and Wonder Woman being friends so I decided to fix that. This is my third installment of Wonderful Week of Women. I don't own DC Comics or anything associated with it. Happy reading!


End file.
